


Noël zéro

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Les pensées de Mycroft le jour de Noël chez ses parents...





	Noël zéro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts), [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> Comme souvent, cette petite histoire s'inscrit dans notre fic commune Isafil et moi, Contre vents et marées, et dans les prompts de la page Facebook Mystrade is our division. Le mot était "soft".

Mycroft se laissa aller à la sensation douce provoquée par l'odeur réconfortante de légumes que sa mère préparait, dans la cuisine de la maison familiale. Il ne pouvait dire à quand remontait le dernier Noël qu'il avait passé là, ni même le dernier repas de famille auquel il avait participé. Les soucis de carrière, puis les aléas diplomatiques, avaient très vite servi de prétexte pour fuir ces moments qui, dans ses souvenirs, n'avaient que rarement été heureux. Bien sûr, les lourds secrets familiaux dont il était devenu très jeune le dépositaire l'avaient condamné à une vigilance constante, mais paradoxalement, ce n'était presque rien à côté des jugements sévères de ses parents sur ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire comme contrôler ses troubles alimentaires ou protéger son frère cadet des dangers auxquels il s'exposait régulièrement. Il avait beau avoir une idée à peu près claire de ce qu'il convenait de faire dans la majorité des affaires qu'il suivait, ainsi qu'une grande confiance dans son évaluation des situations -et la multiplication de ses réussites, au fil des années, ne le démentait pas- l'approbation de ses parents lui manquait et leurs critiques le blessaient. Les réunions de fin d'année étaient les premières qu'il avait fuies dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Les mille lumières de la période des fêtes, le sapin chargé de babioles multicolores, les guirlandes étincelantes de la maison, ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer ou à éclairer son coeur lourd de la désapprobation familiale. Les mets les plus abondants, les plats les plus raffinés et les sucreries les plus douces ne pouvaient ôter de sa bouche la saveur nauséeuse des actes qu'il avait dû commettre et qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de poursuivre.

Cette année, malgré tout, Sherlock et Mycroft avaient accepté l'idée de faire renaître une fête de famille, presque à la surprise de leurs parents, avait-il semblé à l'aîné. On eût dit qu'eux-mêmes ne croyaient pas au motif qu'ils avaient avancé pour réunir tout le monde, en l'occurrence la nécessité de se retrouver après la tentative d'assassinat dont Sherlock avait été victime. Le terme de fête de famille ne convenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, puisqu'aux deux frères s'étaient ajoutés le couple Watson -même si cela passait encore, tant Sherlock avait fait de John son frère de choix, ce que Mycroft, lui, n'était certainement pas- ainsi qu'un inquiétant personnage que son cadet avait présenté comme un ami très proche...Et en définitive, Mary, maintenant qu'il y pensait...Etait-il certain qu'elle soit moins inquiétante? Les preuves permettant d'affirmer qu'elle aurait pu avoir des intérêts dans ce qui s'était passé chez Magnussen étaient minces et n'étaient en fait que des présomptions, mais tout de même, il ressentait un malaise profond à l'idée que ses hypothèses puissent être fondées. Il balaya cette pensée, se concentrant à nouveau sur la chaleur que dégageaient les fourneaux. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas dire que ce Noël serait radicalement différent des autres. Les fantômes rôdaient toujours, il était à peu près sûr comme les autres années que Sherlock irait très vite au-devant de nouveaux problèmes insolubles, et un nouveau drame, le suicide du mari d'Alicia, s'était ajouté aux anciens. 

Et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Sans qu'il sache précisément dire comment, cette angoisse permanente n'avait plus la même nature. Elle était, non plus légère, mais en quelque sorte plus supportable. Elle ne lui masquait plus tout à fait la chaleur réconfortante des plaids épais et de la cheminée ronronnante. Elle l'abandonnait parfois, le temps de lui laisser savourer un morceau de chocolat ou un éclat de shortbread imbibé de thé. En était-il surpris? Quelque peu, mais s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il savait bien à quoi il devait l'apaisement ténu de ses inquiétudes. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait pu laisser s'exprimer librement des sentiments qu'il avait depuis longtemps gardés secrets envers Gregory Lestrade, l'inspecteur de police qui s'était depuis des années révélé un indéfectible soutien pour Sherlock. Il avait d'abord compris que ces sentiments et cette attirance étaient réciproques. Puis un soir, alors que Sherlock avait disparu et que son frère épuisé avait misérablement essayé, plus ou moins consciemment, de remettre l'inspecteur Lestrade à distance, tout avait basculé entre eux. Grégory -et même, comme il lui avait demandé, Greg, désormais- s'était approché, l'avait serré contre lui, et avait laissé libre cours à ce qu'il ressentait aussi, lui murmurant ce qui était déjà de magnifiques mots d'amour. Le lendemain, il avait presque cru à un rêve, mais Greg l'avait appelé pour lui proposer une balade en moto. Avant de monter, il lui avait donné un étourdissant baiser, presque moins sidérant que la promenade elle-même. Celle-ci s'était terminée devant sa résidence de Belgravia, par une étreinte et un baiser encore plus vertigineux. Malgré tout, ils avaient décidé de laisser, ce soir-là, leur désir à l'état de promesse, de se donner du temps, car l'un et l'autre sentaient bien l'importance de ce qui commençait, et aucun ne voulait en gâcher la moindre perspective. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pu retrouver de véritable moment d'intimité avant la période des fêtes. Des messages échangés, des conversations plus ou moins hâtives au téléphone, avaient été leur lot durant ces dernières semaines, mais tout cela était infiniment précieux aux yeux de Mycroft. Bien sûr, il affrontait cette légère anxiété de savoir si cette histoire fonctionnerait, s'il saurait faire ce qu'il fallait après de multiples relations superficielles qui toutes avaient débouché sur un échec. Pourtant, cette inquiétude elle-même était teintée de douceur, et son souci disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sherlock, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la presse du jour, posait sur lui un regard inquisiteur. Il allait falloir, encore un peu, donner le change, tout en profitant tout de même de cette ineffable et nouvelle douceur.


End file.
